narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Lava Release Chakra Mode
Chakra flow Can this be some sort of chakra flow? It surrounds his body without hurting him, even some mixture of Tailed Beast Skill and Chakra flow , the armor surrounds his tail. (talk) 16:19, November 30, 2011 (UTC) I'd say possibly so. Chakra Flow entails "flowing" chakra through something. Technically, he's covering himself with lava/magma, so that could be brought up. I'd wouldn't be opposed to listing it. Skitts (talk) 17:31, November 30, 2011 (UTC) I think it should also include nintaijutsu as well, since it functions in a similar manner and principle to the fourth Raikage's armour. :We're not adding anything to the category "nintaijutsu" until we have a clearer definition of what exactly is "nintaijutsu".--Cerez365™ 19:35, November 30, 2011 (UTC) The thing is, what A did was specifically mentioned to be Nintaijutsu. We don't have a full grasp of what exactly constitutes something being Nintaijutsu at the moment. And like I said previously, even though I added chakra flow to its classification, it might not technically be it because it appears that he's simply covering himself in molten earth, no flowing it through his body as A does with his Lightning Release Armour. Also, be sure to sign your posts with four tildes ~. Skitts (talk) 19:36, November 30, 2011 (UTC) How do I sign it? :Use four tilde (~~~~) or the signature button at the top of the edit box.Cerez365™ 19:55, November 30, 2011 (UTC) This is epic. I have never seen anything like this before. {{ (talk) 01:04, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Do you want to be banned ? You were told to sign your post a few times already. --Elveonora (talk) 20:30, November 30, 2011 (UTC) :There, I did it. Happy now, Elveonora? (talk) 01:05, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Name For those who won't check the page history, I've moved the page to "Lava Release Armour" to keep it in line with the other two articles which already follow that format, the lightning and earth variants. Omnibender - Talk - 20:44, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Burn Wouldn't the user get burned don't reply 'no' can someone explain how and why the user wouldn't get burned? -- (talk) 15:10, July 7, 2012 (UTC) That's a weird question to ask... The armour is made of one's own chakra. How can your own chakra burn you? It's like casting a Great Fireball jutsu and burning your lips while doing it, it just doesn't make sense. Your chakra =/= Other's chakra Derigar (talk) 15:16, July 7, 2012 (UTC) How don't the lips burn when using Great Fireball jutsu? yes its chakra but has been made into fire/FIRE chakra thanks to nature transformation -- (talk) 15:25, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Basically this. Omnibender - Talk - 15:47, July 7, 2012 (UTC) I read the naruto part doesn't answer question? -- (talk) 15:53, July 7, 2012 (UTC) That is the basic concept. Rōshi probably has a secondary ability which prevents him from being harmed by his own ability. Omnibender - Talk - 16:36, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Whar about fireball jutsu....or kimmaro's bone style(?) ?-- (talk) 16:41, July 7, 2012 (UTC) One isn't affected by his/her chakra as much as of that from an enemy. And even then, a ninja can repel an attack of the same element he/she possess.--Elveonora (talk) 21:31, July 7, 2012 (UTC) most ninjutsu doesnt harm it's user because it's that persons own chakra, also kimimaro's jutsu isn't bone style its shikotsumyaku or dead bone pulse not an element. (talk) 23:15, July 7, 2012 (UTC) yomiko-chan wouldn't kimimaro's skin get ripped open when he uses the shikotsumyaku? -- (talk) 13:49, July 9, 2012 (UTC) It does. And it heals up. Omnibender - Talk - 15:04, July 9, 2012 (UTC) What Omni said, the anime censored it a lot though, you can see it in manga better--Elveonora (talk) 15:56, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Their could be an alternate explanation for all this. Roshi has only been shown using the Lava Release Armor while he was reincarnated by Kabuto. And as Madara proved, their is all sorts of ways you could use jutsu that would purposely hurt both yourself and your enemies (i.e. Tengai Shinsei) while under the affect of the Impure World Reincarnation. It wouldn't be too far fetched to say that perhaps his lava armor is constantly disintegrating a portion of his body, and that the Impure World Reincarnation is constantly repairing his body at the same time. But then again, this is lava we're talking about. That would have to be some serious regeneration for him to be able to have all his muscles while in the armor. As for the burning your lips with a fireball question earlier, I was always assumed that with jutsu like that, that the chakra wasn't actually turned into fire-nature until it's been released a good distance away from the user.-- (talk) 19:47, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Rōmaji It is can a Rōmaji "Yōton no Yoroi" and Kanji "溶遁の鎧". Elias uzumaki (talk) 20h26, 03 September, 2013 (UTC) It has never been named in the manga or anime what I know. HorizonStriker (talk) 05:57, September 4, 2013 (UTC) If a technique's name shows up in italics in an infobox, it's because it's unnamed and the current name is a placeholder. Omnibender - Talk - 23:27, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Taijutsu? Is this classified as taijustu is the databook? It is similar to the Lightning Release Chakra Mode and that one is listed as ninjutsu. --Sorrel (talk) 19:34, November 16, 2014 (UTC) :Bringing this up again. Seeing how LRCM is a Ninjutsu and this one being nothing different, except for the chakra nature, it's safe to say that it's not Taijutsu. • Seelentau 愛 議 17:50, January 16, 2015 (UTC)